Ramen, Dango, and a Bit of Sake
by metalsolidcrisis3010
Summary: "I won," she whispered hotly into his ear, before nibbling on his earlobe, "time to claim my prize." A story that's been stuck in my head for some time. Rated M, you know, just to be safe.


**Ramen, Dango, and a bit of Sake**

17 year old Naruto Uzumaki was lying peacefully in his bed, dead tired, shortly after arriving from another exhausting S rank mission and a boring ANBU debriefing. In fact, he was so tired that his mind registered the word "bed" before "ramen". He would sleep for about seventeen to twenty hours, yeah that sounds about right, and later he would visit his favorite ramen shop in all of Konoha. Unless a certain purple haired kunoichi had anything to say.

Anko Mitarashi was strolling down the streets of Konoha, a bottle of sake in one hand and a case of dango in the other. Taking a gulp of sake, she rolled her eyes at a certain ninja that was leering at her like a piece of meat. Sure she dressed… "differently" but that didn't give men, and sometimes women, the right to refer to her as their next conquest. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she began thinking about her Naruto. That's right, her Naruto. Ever since she joined ANBU, they had been spending more time together. She would invite him to a bar, to celebrate the fact that they had survived another grueling mission, and he would agree, being the gentleman he was in order to make sure she didn't do anything to dangerous. He still remembered a whole district of the village being leveled after Anko and Gai drank some of that S- Rank liquor and later got into an "argument" of who was more youthful. A puppy eyes no jutsu later, Naruto found himself covering the costs of everything.

She snickered remembering the cute look on Naruto's face as he looked down at an empty Gama–chan. 'I guess I might drop by,' she thought.

With her mind made up, she took to the rooftops, in the direction of his apartment. On her way there, her mind wandered once again. Secretly, she hoped he would stop being such a prude and give into her teasing and not so subtle invitations for him to have his way with her. At first he would blush deeply and sputter some nonsense about not being a pervert, but more recently she had noticed him stealing glances at her during the countless opportunities she gave him. He wouldn't turn away a quickly as he did when she would drop her trench coat, or give him a view of her well endowed chest, and soon enough he didn't look away. He was giving into her, she knew it was only a matter of time before she found herself being rammed into, bent over a table or his couch. She felt shivers run down her spine and they weren't being caused by the chill of night. A slight tinge of pink rose on her cheeks when she remembered their latest meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Flashback-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and silently cursed his luck. He was hiding inside a bush and hoped his opponent wouldn't find him. Their spars had always been like this. All out taijutsu in the beginning and the second there was some distance between each of them; they would retreat and the spar would quickly turn into a game of cat and mouse. He would run and hide only to have Anko find him and after a few seconds of struggling, she would end up on top of him, straddling his stomach.

"Not this time," he hissed, "I'm winning this time."

"Doubt it," Anko whispered into his ear.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed his head snapping backwards, but to no avail.

A solid kick in the back and a yelp of pain later, Naruto flew through the air. He tried to recover and strike back but Anko was already on him, aiming a kick straight at his ribs. He blocked as best as he could but the force of the attack sent him straight down towards the ground. He managed to land on his feet at the last second and prepared himself for the onslaught of attacks that would come. Anko used shun shin to appear behind, her leg charged back ready to deliver a strong kick. Naruto caught her foot and flipped her backwards and kicked her away while she was still in mid air. Anko recovered in mid air and landed on her feet she ran towards Naruto, she feigned a punch and managed to get inside Naruto's defenses. Not wasting the opening, she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a tree behind him. The whole tree shook from the impact, and Naruto coughed, or at least as much as one could in a situation like his. If she had and a little force behind her attack, she would have collapsed his windpipe. She smirked and decided now was a good a chance as ever to have a bit of fun

"I won," she whispered hotly into his ear, before nibbling on his earlobe, "time to claim my prize."

She began to trail soft kisses along the teen's neck, softly biting and sucking his flesh, which shortly after began to turn purple. Naruto could only bite his lip in order to stop the moan that was threatening to escape. He tried struggling against her grip but quickly found he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon; he only hoped she wouldn't notice the reactions his body was having towards her ministrations. She backed away only to torture him further, the agonizing pace was a punishment for both of them. She locked eyes with him and slowly began closing the distance between their lips. When their lips were but an inch from touching, she stopped and said just below a whisper, "what's the matter, Naru-chan?"

She mashed her body against his and Naruto groaned at the feeling of her breast against his chest. Anko slowly grinded against him, and smirked when she heard the low growl coming from his throat at her painfully slow pace. She had slowly been loosening her grip on his throat through all this and Naruto caught on to it. He caught the hand at his throat and the other, and flipped them, switching their positions. Anko could only gasp as Naruto slammed her against the tree, her hands being held up by a kunai.

She looked at Naruto and her breath hitched when she saw the look in his eyes, glazed over with desire. "You should be careful of who you tease, Anko-hime." Naruto whispered.

She tried to move away, but the tree stopped her, she glared at him. "Well?" she asked.

He smirked, and moved closer to her, their lips so close. He moved back just a little to look at her, and then he kissed her. It was a soft kiss, a little to slow for Anko's liking but she responded to it. Seconds passed and the speed increased, his hands, exploring her body. Naruto was on cloud nine. He never thought he would be doing this, with Anko of all people. His hopes of being with someone intimately were dashed the second Sakura went back with Sasuke. He was hurting and even he didn't know it. At least being with Anko, some of the pain went away, her carefree if even slightly sadistic personality was infectious. With that thought he kissed her with more force, his hands feeling her soft skin through mesh shirt. Her lower back and toned stomach were his playground, but he didn't want to push his luck and travel anywhere else. Anko parted her lips and softly licked Naruto lips, begging for entrance. He let her in and she explored his mouth, caressing his tongue with hers. A cough alerted them and they looked in the direction of the sound.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto growled.

"As much as I would like to continue watching your little make-out session," he replied with his trademark single eye smile, "I can't. Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

With a perverse giggle he poofed away before either Anko or Naruto could attack him.

"What does that old hag want now?" Naruto whined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Flashback End-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had never wanted to kill Kakashi more than she did then. She slowed to a stop at the edge of a rooftop and looked down. There it was what Naruto had, with his luck, as an apartment. Even from afar, you could you could see the complex's shitty appearance and nearly crumbling state. It had graffiti and paintings of profanities splattered everywhere, and in the spaces that the "decorations" of the villagers didn't cover cracks could be seen, the paint all but peeling. All of the windows were either broken or rusted shut, all but one at the top floor, which had light coming through. Anko jumped and landed on the side of the building and ran towards the window and peered inside. The force of nose bleed nearly made her fall off the side of the building. Inside was one Naruto Uzumaki, clad in only an orange towel. Sure she had seen him shirtless before, but never like this. Their spars were brutal, giving her little to no time to look him over. She took her time exploring every inch of his body. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before, Naruto was hot. His body wasn't bulky, it had an athletic build. He turned to look out the window, but not seeing newly gained fan girl. If she wasn't drooling before, she was sure she was now. He had let his hair grow and the way it covered his eyes gave him a mysterious look. Anko felt a shudder run through her body, lust sparking in her system, he brushed his hair out of his eyes. She caught every second of it, and she had to resist the urge to crash through the window and ravish him, licking off a drop of water that was hanging off his lips. She shook head from where she hanged. 'Look at me; I'm a hair flip away from being completely soaked'. She glanced at the sake and dango in her hands. 'Fuck it.' It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

Naruto was about to dive straight into his bed when a tap at his window interrupted him. He cocked an eyebrow, 'who could that be?" He made his way towards the window warily, nothing good ever came from some of the villagers' occasional "visits". While the majority of the village had accepted him, a few stubborn villagers and councilmen were hell-bent on making his life difficult. He took out a kunai from wherever it was that ninjas got their kunai. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Anko peering back. He smiled, he was truly happy to see her. Anko was one of those few people who he felt at complete ease with. Aside from the occasional kunai aimed at his forehead, she was calm when she was with him; dropping her badass façade, and being her normal self around him. A part of him was a bit nervous. Would they act like that scene on the training grounds never happened? Would she put and end to "them". 'No use worrying about that now.' Putting on a brave face, he opened the window and grinned. "Anko-chan." His smile widened at her words.

"Me, you, and this bottle of sake. Let's do it." She said without skipping a beat.

"Alcoholic." he replied, snickering at her reaction.

"Is that a yes?" she asked, a bit annoyed. He drank as much as her, hell, if not more.

"Give me a minute." He smiled and began to dress.

Anko looked back at him one more time, her gaze lingering over his exposed chest and left before he caught her staring; he would never let her live it down.

"I kid you not; Sasuke shit himself then and there!"

The small crowd of jounins surrounding the blonde burst out laughing. "Believe it, I was there" added a hammered Sasuke, resulting in the jounins breaking out in laughter again. Next to Naruto was a sober Anko who miraculously refused to drink a single drop of liquor. While she truly was enjoying herself, she had hoped for the night to go differently. She was hoping an intimate night out with Naruto, sitting a secluded booth; maybe get wasted, more specifically get, get him wasted. With her luck, however, the second his fellow comrades spotted Naruto they invited him to their table. The night progressed in the same manner. Another one of his friends would arrive just as they left one group. After endless begging, Sasuke drank along with him, and the exaggerated and dramatic story of how Naruto and Sasuke defeated the resurrected Madara together began. She sighed and lowered herself more into her seat, and action which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Naruto.

Anko shook her head, she thought about the words she wanted to say and exactly how she wanted to say them. She was never poetic, or into any of that gooey stuff, but for once she wondered what would happen if she did. Her mind made up she proceed to explain what was bothering her. "Nothing" she said, 'so close...'

He wasn't buying, mostly because he was thinking about the same thing. Knowing Anko, it would take a whole lot more than a simple question to have her speak in her true self. Naruto glanced back at some of his friends, and looked back at her.

"I jus-"she began.

"You wanna get out of here?" he said, his voice filled with worry and maybe something like... eagerness? She glanced back at him, his wide blue eyes capturing her. A smile broke out on her lips, "Sure."


End file.
